This invention relates in general to exercise devices and in particular to weightlifter's bench of the type enabling a user to perform bench presses.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents and devices which enable individuals to exercise to develop body musculature. In particular a very useful and popular exercise is designated as bench pressing.
In performing such an exercise, a bench is employed which essentially consists of a planar platform which is about 4 feet in length and approximately 12 or more inches in width. The planar platform is supported by legs and has at one end, a barbell support means for supporting a desired bar and weights.
In using the bench, the weightlifer places his head at the end containing the barbell support means and lies on the platform with his legs extending from the end of the platform towards the ground. The user then grasps the barbell and moves it towards his chest and upwards again to exercise and develop the pectoral muscles. Essentially, the weight benches of the prior art may take on various forms, but the one described above is typical of such a bench.
In any event, based on the nature of the bench and the flat surface of the platform, there are many problems which can cause injuries to the cervical and lumbar area of a user. Many weightlifters, in attempting to perform bench presses using conventional benches, tend to arch the lumbar spine area. In doing this, the weightlifter places great pressure on the lumbar area which may result in serious back injury.
The weightlifter also has a tendency to utilize his head as an additional restraint when performing bench presses and hence may also injure the cervical area. It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a weightlifting bench which will aid the user in his exercise while preventing injuries. The bench according to this invention adds comfort and increases the strength of the user by utilizing and accommodating the lordotic curvical and lumbar curvatures of the user's body. The bench to described prevents the user from arching his lumber region, and hence prevents those types of injuries associated with the prior art structures.